


Slowly, Sweetly

by HyacinthPixie, IncandescentAntelope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacinthPixie/pseuds/HyacinthPixie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Victor and Yuuri let themselves get carried away on a lazy, languid morning.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 19
Kudos: 169





	Slowly, Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little collab drabble based on this [art](https://twitter.com/Hinato_onice/status/1195699832926720005?s=19)! Go take a look and give the artist love!

Morning always comes too early on practice days. Yuuri’s legs ache from the day before and Victor’s knees are well aware he’s closer to thirty than twenty. Despite this, Victor still manages to wake up with a grin on his face every morning, eager to begin the new day with his Yuuri. 

Yuuri wakes to a soft brush of lips along his bare collarbone, gently rousing him from his sleep. He laughs gently, wishing in equal parts that he could go back to sleep, and that Victor continues.

“G’morning,” he mumbles, rolling into Victor’s arms. 

_“Dobroye utro, zolotse,”_ Victor whispers in Russian, the words sending a chill down Yuuri’s spine. Victor’s voice in the morning is always rough and deep, and it never fails to worsen his morning wood. They both sit up slowly, stretching tired backs and joints without separating, clinging close to each other. Victor’s kisses begin to stray along Yuuri’s jawline, down the side of the neck, and up to the ear until Yuuri’s skin is covered in goosebumps. 

“I love just how responsive you are to my touch, Yuuri,” Victor murmurs between kisses, humming against his skin as he moves, “And how gorgeous your body is, so warm and perfect…” The praise sits warmly in Yuuri’s stomach, the pang of arousal hitting him hard enough to make him dizzy.

Yuuri can feel the soft hums against his skin, making him tingle; he can feel Victor's breath on his skin, starting to grow heavier and louder with need. Victor’s lips stray again, kissing along his earlobe as he simply breathes Yuuri's name into his ear in a trembling whisper.

It's so hard to hold back from just ravaging each other then, pushing each other into the sheets and ruining the bedsheets entirely. Instead, Victor lays Yuuri down gently and starts kissing back down his chest and stomach, admiring every inch of him as he goes, every dip and curve of flesh laid bare for him in their bed. Yuuri moans softly and slides his fingers into Victor's hair mindlessly, gasping as Victor grasps both of Yuuri's hands and pins them above his head so he can continue to torture Yuuri with kisses.

It's no problem for Victor to spread Yuuri out like this, the difference in their heights adding an unfair advantage, but it only makes Yuuri more desperate for _more_. With his hands restrained and pinned above him, he uses his flexibility to drag his feet up Victor's leg slowly, then kneads Victor's ass with his toes.

Victor retaliates by nipping playfully at one of Yuuri's nipples for skirting the rules like that, and thoroughly enjoys the little squeaking moan it earns him... and he does it again, teasing the other pebbled nipple in turn.

Yuuri begins whining in need because he's thoroughly hard now and his nipples ache with the attention. His cock is pressed between both their abdomens and being stimulated by every movement Victor makes. He pushes his luck and continues to skirt the rules; his toes slip between Victor's cheeks to graze along his perineum.

Victor lets out a soft moan against Yuuri's sternum. Yuuri's toes inch slowly forward and he finally gets close enough to gently nudge his balls. Victor moans his name again and rolls his hips against Yuuri's leaking cock.

Yuuri presses his toes rhythmically against Victor's perineum while simultaneously writhing and thrusting his hips upward against Victor for more friction. Victor growls and nips at Yuuri's nipple again and thrusts harder, their precum making their abdomens a slippery mess.

Both of them are moaning and panting and doing their best not to lose control, but the second Yuuri whimpers a wet, desperate _"Please, Vitya~"_ all bets are off and Victor snaps, wrapping his hand around both of their lengths and stroking as Yuuri's arms wrap tightly around Victor's shoulders.

Yuuri sobs in relief, wrapping both legs around Victor and arching against him in time with his strokes. He uses his new freedom to mouth at Victor's neck greedily and drag his nails down Victor's back. Victor curses loudly at the sting and squeezes both of their cocks together a bit tighter, making both of them cry out.

Yuuri gasps against Victor's throat, messily kissing along his jaw and reaching his ear, nipping at his lobe just like Victor did earlier. Victor moans at the sound of Yuuri's whimpering breaths in his ear and starts to feel his edge coming, building quickly in his core.

Sharp gasps and the smell of sex fill the air as they both climb closer to the edge. Yuuri slides his hands down Victor's back further so he can grasp Victor's ass tightly, flexing and unflexing his fingers, timed to Victor's strokes. Victor whispers mindless encouragement as he feels Yuuri's body tremble beneath him.

Yuuri can feel that coil of arousal tightening inside him, dancing him right up to the edge. He chokes on a sharp cry of Victor's name as he flicks his wrist just right over the heads of their cocks; Victor growls a slurry of Russian as he gives in to pleasure, falling over the edge and ribbons of his come paint Yuuri's stomach.

Yuuri's trembling increases as he feels the heat and slick of Victor's come painting his cock and abdomen. He arches sharply up into Victor as he practically wails Victor's name, his own come spilling over their lengths to join Victor's on his abdomen. Victor keeps stroking them through their orgasms until it's almost too much and they're both whimpering with oversensitivity.

Yuuri whines and tries to squirm away, his skin slick and aching from all the attention. Victor coughs on a small laugh and releases their softening lengths, now soaked with their combined spend. He sweeps Yuuri's fringe aside and presses a gentle kiss to his sweat slick forehead, humming tiredly, but happily.

Their heartbeats slowly calm down as they lay there. Yuuri smiles tiredly and places a lazy kiss on Victor's lips and untangles his legs from around Victor. "Sweaty... sticky." Yuuri mumbles. Victor laughs softly and gently nips at his nose.

"Should we shower off?" Victor asks softly, smiling dreamily at his fiance. His toes are still tingling with the aftershocks, but he can trust them enough to stand.

"Only if you carry me," Yuuri replies, smirking playfully. "We're going to be _so_ late for practice..." he adds, spotting the time on the alarm clock at their bedside.

"Practice can wait." Victor answers, scooping Yuuri up in his arms and heading off for a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We let ourselves get a little carried away in the 18+OI Discord server this morning and... this happened. Oops! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> -IA and HyacinthPixie  
[IA's Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [IA's Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor)  
[Pixie's Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hyacinthpixie) | [ Pixie's Twitter](https://twitter.com/HyacinthPixie)


End file.
